10 Deaths
by Snad
Summary: Rated T for violence and blood. Come with me as we go through the deaths of many good and bad warriors. See their death from their points of view.
1. Tigerstar's Death

So, I had an idea. You know how some peoples have like, 20 cats births or 20 cats love? I'm doing a 10 cat deaths. When I do 10, I'll do more. Please request the deaths of cats and I will make a chapter about them probably from the view of both the cat and the murderer, or just the cat or just the murder. It depends :]

Disclaimer: I own Warriors in no way shape or form. If I had, Tigerstar wouldn't have been killed by Scourge…or would he have?

**[x]**

Tigerstar's Death

Before me stood WindClan, led by the weak Tallstar, and ThunderClan, led by the kittypet Firestar. The kittypet actually thought that he could make the four Clans believe him with his story about my life, which I knew was true, but would sound preposterous to any other cat.

"Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago." Scourge's words jolted me from my thoughts and I saw that the small tom was watching me with his cold eyes. "He did not tell me that his plan failed."

"None of that matters now," I snarled at him. I did not tell him that my plan had not completely failed, Bluestar had gone over the gorge and died on the land. It still shocked me that she was the mother of the escaped Mistyfoot and the dead Stonefur. "We have an agreement with you, Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you'll have all I offered you." I promised another empty promise that now made up my world. When I had all the Clans and their cats on my side, we would fight of Scourge and I would kill him myself. I had no intention of giving him any of the forest, not when it was all _mine_.

"My Clan and I fight hen I choose," Scourge meowed calmly, infuriating me farther. The tom turned to the kitty pelt and added, "I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

_What_? I shrieked in my head, my claws tearing at the ground in frustration. I bunched my powerful muscles, a deadly certainty in my brain telling me that I could rip the puny leader apart. "Traitor!" I yowled, leaping strongly at Scourge, ready to tear and bite. I fell to the ground and skidded to a halt. Scourge was at my side now, I knew that I hadn't misjudged the jump, Scourge had just side-stepped to fast for me.

**[x]**

I watched Tigerstar coolly, disgusted that he had made his foolproof plan fail. How _dare_ he tell _my_ cats when to attack, _he_ wasn't their leader. The powerful cat jumped at me, probably thinking that _he_ could fight _me_. I stepped aside so quickly that if a cat hadn't been watching, it looked as if I hadn't moved. Tigerstar landed on the ground, his claws unsheathed.

Tigerstar spun around to face me, his amber eyes glaring. This cat stood no chance against my fierce claws and the fighting moves that had killed oh so many cats. The cats whose teeth now poked through my collar. I sank my claws in his neck, ripping down Tigerstar's body with one swift and deadly movement. Tigerstar's maw opened in a scream of fury and pain but ended when Tigerstar starting choking on his own blood.

**[x]**

I shrieked as Scourge's claws sank into my neck and ripped down my body. I started choking as blood entered my throat, trickling out of my mouth. I collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. At times I would still and the world became black with StarClan warriors in front of me, but it never lasted long enough for me to speak. Great StarClan, was I dying nine times? Yes, I knew I was as my convulsions continued, becoming weaker and weaker. My amber eyes sought out Firestar, this was _his_ fault.

Behind my eyelids I remembered the day when I was an apprentice patrolling the border with Thistleclaw and another warrior. I remember the tiny black and white kit that I had driven off out territory. Later on I had regretted it, he had just been a young kit and I had been cruel to him. I now knew that Scourge was that kit. This was his revenge against me.

Finally I grew still for the last time, my lives gone. In front of me was Bluestar, her beautiful blue eyes were a cold fire as they watched me. I waited for her to come to me, guide me to StarClan, but instead she slowly faded away and Brokentail took her place. That was the time when I heard about the Dark Forest for the first time.

**[x]**

Tigerstar died before me, I couldn't bring myself to care and neither did I want to care. He had thought he could control me and BloodClan, he was wrong, and he had paid for it. From the day he had set foot in my ally, I knew he was the young tom who had driven me away when I was a kit. I had never forgotten that in all the time I ruled BloodClan. He could have gotten what he wanted if he hadn't tried to control us but that was his fault. This forest would be mine in three days time, no matter what.

**[x]**

Again, please read and review! Suggestions appreciated for the next death, just don't have it be Feathertail or something that plenty of people have written about. If possible, it would be nice if you could also tell me what book the death is in but if now, than that's ok.


	2. Tadpole's Death

**I was at Barnes and Noble today and bought Return to the Clans just so I could write this chapter. **

**Sasha: Liar.**

**Fine, the following chapter made me choose Return to the Clans when I was choosing between two books. And I was curious as to exactly how Tadpole died, it's sad ]: But I'm glad I bought the book before writing this chapter, it's good to know the complete facts. Thanks to Allygirl56 for volunteering this death, it's not written about much (or at all?) and I would never have though about it on my own.**

**Tadpole: You nearly forgot. The following does not belong to Snad in any way, shape or form. She would have kept me alive if it belonged to her. And she wouldn't be writing fan-fic.**

**[x]**

Tadpole's Death

Water choking me. Cutting off my required air supply. Was Moth okay? I knew I could have gotten up the pipe if I hadn't helped Moth, but I knew that if I could do it over again, I would still help my little sister. Then again, I knew that if I could do it over again I wouldn't have thought up the plan to look for Ken or shelter in the two leg den. It would have been safer in the cold rain and wind. It was all my fault, if my siblings didn't get out…But I needn't worry anymore, I saw Moth and Hawk above me as the water tugged me down, voices calling to me.

"Tadpole, grab my paw! Look at me and grab my paw, son! You have to reach…you have to…" My mother yowled at me, extending her paw towards me.

I had never gone swimming before and all I knew was to act like I was running. I wasn't strong enough to swim and reach for my mother at the same time. Sasha's last words were drowned out as I sank below the surface of the water, exhausted. The last thing I thought of before everything faded into nothing was the face of my siblings, not how they were now but as they were when we were younger, and my mother.

**[x]**

_No! No, no, no! _I wailed inwardly, staring down at where Tadpole's head at sunk below the surface. Why didn't mother jump in a rescue my brother? But I knew the answer, she couldn't swim either. What would I do without my big brother? He had given his life to help out Moth, if he had let her fall he could have saved himself. But I didn't think I would have wanted that, would I? I couldn't choose between one of my siblings, and anyways, he would never have saved himself over me or Moth. Could I do the same?

**[x]**

_No!_ I snarled, lashing out at some tree roots. Near me, Darkstripe crouched, pathetic excuse for a cat. My amber eyes were stretched wide as I watched Tadpole die. What would I do now? Tadpole had been my chosen cat, the one to do my work. He had the makings of a great, strong, and fearless cat. Now that he was dead what could I do? I lashed out at the roots again, shredding some scratchy moss. Darkstripe's eyes were wary. Stupid cat! He could have done my work but he had to get killed in the battle. Stupid cat. I saw a vision of all three of my kits playing and tumbling about happily. Mentally I removed Tadpole from the vision and after a moment, Sasha too, I didn't want to think about her. Hawk was the bigger of the two remaining kits while Moth was small and delicate. However, I would rather choose Moth to help me than Hawk. Hawk, who looked exactly like me except for his ice blue eyes but he acted completely different. He scurried after Tadpole, looking for help from his older brother. Falling off trees, being scared of birds.

"No matter what happens, Darkstripe, one of them will help me," I snarled, shaking the thoughts from my head irritably. I just had to wait and figure out which was bolder and stronger. I had trouble believing it was either of the pitiful kits. Tadpole had been the only strong and able kit.


	3. Snowkit's Death

**Another suggestion by Allygirl56 (hope I got the name right) and thank you everyone for the suggestions, I'll try to get to each of them in order, but no guarantees. Again, please read and review and suggest deaths not much read about. **

**Warriors does not belong to me in any way shape or form**

**[x]**

Snowkit's Death

This was so fun! I didn't care that I was playing by myself, just tumbling over and over on the ground with no purpose. I didn't know where mommy had gone but she had motioned for me to stay where I was and I didn't want to get it trouble. But I wanted to play with Bramblekit and Tawnykit! I loved playing with them although Bramblekit did play very rough. The bright light made my white pelt glisten because of mothers ongoing grooming of me, it got very annoying, but I knew she was concerned about me. I looked up to see my mother staring at me with a look of utter horror on her beautiful face. I chased my tail in excitement, hoping she would let me play with the other kits.

**[x]**

"Snowkit!" I yowled loudly from the entrance to the dirt place as I saw a hawk circling above the camp, his harsh scream echoing throughout the sky. I bolted towards Snowkit but the hawk plunged at the same moment, its talons grabbing my sons back, causing Snowkit to scream in pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fireheart race towards Snowkit but I knew I was faster, any mother who had this happen to her kit could always be faster. I could not let Snowkit be taken from me! I didn't care that he was deaf; I could make him a warrior ThunderClan could be proud of. I bounded across the clearing as fast as a cat of LeopardClan and jumped at the hawk just as it lifted off. I sank my claws in Snowkit's fur, tugging him towards me and hoping I wouldn't pierce his skin.

Suddenly I was swinging sideways and noticed that the hawk had released Snowkit with one foot and reached for me, scraping it's talons across my face. I lost my grip with a gasp of pain and collapsed to the ground below.

"No! My kit! Oh, my kit!" I shrieked, throwing back my head and letting the world know my pain. Emptiness was all I felt. I was done now; I was going to the elders den. I would never rear kits again.

**[x]**

I looked after Brackenfur who was racing after the hawk and the kit, plunging through the undergrowth. Fireheart swung his head to look at me; I knew from his green eyes that he was defeated.

"Swiftpaw, go with him," Firestar ordered and I opened my mouth, about to point this out but closed it again without a word and spun around, leaping after Brackenfur with a length eating step that gave me my name. Anyways, maybe after this Bluestar would finally give me my warrior name! I dodged lithely around bushes and trees; I could see spots where Brackenfur ran through, heedless of scratchy twigs and hurtful brambles. I finally caught up with Brackenfur who seemed to be running tirelessly and I remembered with a twinge that he had been hoping to mentor Snowkit. High above the hawk flew, to far away to spot Snowkit but I had a feeling she was there.

We kept racing and by now we were nearing four-trees, both me and Brackenfur panting heavily but never stopping. We entered a swath of trees, their many branches blocking off most of the sky. We couldn't tell what was hawk and what was branch or twig, but we continued the way the hawk had been going. When we emerged, the hawk was gone.

**[x]**

I spun around, searching the sky with my gaze but saw no sign of the hawk. I knew it was hopeless. I drooped my tail and dropped my head, hoping Swiftpaw wouldn't see the dejection in my eyes. We had tried out hardest but our hardest wasn't enough. I dropped to my belly, laying her head on my paws and closing my eyes. I was exhausted and panting hard but I didn't think about it, all I could think about was Speckletail and Snowkit. Poor Snowkit. I knew I could I trained him the best I could to make ThunderClan happy with him even though he was deaf. I could have done it, I know I could have.

After a few moments I felt Swiftpaw's cool nose against my pelt and I looked up to see him examining my scratches quickly. In my frantic race through the forest I hadn't even felt the cutting thorns but now I did, painfully.

"Nothing that can't wait to see Cinderpelt," Swiftpaw murmured softly to me, looking up. With a sigh I heaved myself to my paws and padded after Swiftpaw, my tail brushing against the ground, dreading telling Fireheart and Speckletail the news.

**[x]**

**Again, please review and leave your own suggestions and maybe I will do them. Poor, poor Snowkit ]: This one was a sad chapter to write. In the short time we saw Snowkit I loved the poor boy. Hope you like!**


	4. Shrewpaw's Death

**Another death! Woohoo! This chapter's death was contributed by Lunastar31, so thank you very much, Lunastar31, for this suggestion and the list of them you posted. I'll probably be doing most of them :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Shrewpaw would have lived and become Squirrelflight's mate otherwise. They would have been so cute together!**

**[x]**

Shrewpaw's Death

Yes! There ahead of me, a pheasant. Great StarClan it was _huge_! It would feed half the Clan, I just had to get it. Tree-eating monsters devoured the land, and everything I knew. Not far away Thornclaw was nosing in the roots of a tree for some mice. I crept up on the pheasant that was picking a worm out of the mud. Over the roar and smell of monsters, it had no chance of detecting me, unless it saw me.

I was just within leaping distance of the pheasant when it took off and landed again several fox-lengths away. I had to be quicker this time. When I was just out of leaping distance, I shot towards the pheasant without it noticing me. I was just about to leap when it began to take off. At the same moment, I caught sight of something on my side. I shot it a glimpse, a monster. I saw Thornclaw running at me. Yowling loudly but I didn't hear his words. All that mattered was the pheasant, my mother was starving, the whole Clan was starving.

I felt impact and then nothing. When I stood up, I was amazed with myself. I was no longer starving but green-leaf full, my pelt sleek, and my muscles hard. I was restored.

"Come with us," Came a voice and I looked up to see a muscular young black and white tabby, I guessed it was Swiftpaw from the stories. Beside him were Larchkit and Hollykit, my siblings though I had never met them. I knew that the monster had struck me down with terribly certainty and saw Thornclaw crouching over…great StarClan, my body. Although I knew it, it was too much to bear.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we followed the route I knew to well, the route to the ravine.

"We want you to see someone…" Was all Swiftpaw answered as we burst into the camp. Of course, no one saw us because we were spirits but…

"Squirrelpaw! Don't grieve me, please. I'll be alright…" I comforted, padding at the pretty ginger she-cat. She was crouching at my limp body now and I halted a few mouse-lengths from her, she was looking right through me. Of course. She couldn't see me.

"Okay, let's go." I mewed with a heavy heart and followed Swiftpaw and my siblings, away from ThunderClan and to StarClan. Did I love the ginger she-cat? No, but I could have when we were older. Just like it should have been.

**[x]**

**Hope I got the ending alright, I messed it up but tried to fix it. Sorry for not updating, fanfiction wouldn't let me update because of something but they are now.**

**I'll get the next chapter up tonight or Tuesday, hopefully. **


	5. Hawkfrost's Death

**Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my other story. If you could go to my page and read it, that would be wonderful, I'm looking for more reviews. Thank you ****WannabeCowboySweetheartAnnie****for suggesting this death. I'm not going in order anymore; I'm just choosing ones I want to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors in any way**

**Contains Sunrise spoilers**

**[x]**

Hawkfrost's Death

_Do it, you mouse brain, do it!! _I snarled inwardly as I watched Brambleclaw staring at Firestar. Oh Firestar, the weak cat had never lost his kittypet scent or kittypet softness. He deserved to die. Then Brambleclaw would take over ThunderClan but…the way he was going, he wouldn't ever be leader. I could just imagine him attempting to kill Firestar but being too weak and not succeeding. Then Firestar would exile him and every cat would know. Then again, no one would believe him that he had me, a loyal strong RiverClan leader, as an accomplice.

_"Fool! Kill him now!" _I heard Tigerstar's voice urging Brambleclaw to kill Firestar. I knew my brother could hear him too. Brambleclaw closed his eyes and he was either imagining himself leading ThunderClan or him being cast out of the Clan and a weak loner.

"Six lives…" I heard Brambleclaw murmur. Yes! He was thinking about it!

"Yes, that's right," I hissed lowly, not moving and staring at Brambleclaw. "This is our chance to take revenge on Firestar for our father's death. He could have tried to stop Scourge, but he just stood there and watched Tigerstar die, over and over and over." I myself pictured the story I had heard oh so many times. Scourge slashing at Tigerstar, Firestar just standing there and watching. He deserved to die.

"No," I had heard Brambleclaw meow steadily, "I won't do it." I knew he wouldn't do it, me and Tigerstar both knew. He was a weak ThunderClan cat. "Keep still, Firestar, I'll have you out of this in a heartbeat." I heard an angry yowl and realized that it was my own. The stupid mouse-brain, thinking I would let him live now. I sprang at Brambleclaw, feeling Tigerstar jumping with me and our strength combined.

"Coward! Keep away and I'll kill him myself," I snarled a moment after I pinned down Brambleclaw. I let out an intake of surprise as Brambleclaw pushed me off and I lay a tail –length away, winded. I heard Brambleclaw digging at the trap again. I heard a deep breath from Firestar as the tendril loosened. I would _not_ let Brambleclaw ruin this for me! I sprang at Brambleclaw again but Brambleclaw dodged although I still was able to rake my claws through my brother's thick fur.

"Traitor!" I spat, "You're a traitor to everything our father planned! You were never strong enough to be like him!" I made the last, half-hearted attempts to make him change his mind.

"I don't want to be like him," Brambleclaw replied hotly. Didn't want to be like the strongest, bravest warrior in the whole forest? He really was a mouse-brain.

"Then you're a fool," I snarled, "And stupid too. You never realized this was a test. It was Tigerstar's idea. He said that if you deserved power, you would do anything to get it." I was no longer trying to persuade him, just wait for my opening to attack him, rip out his throat and leaving it for the birds.

"Even kill my Clan leader?" Brambleclaw asked softly, disbelief in his eyes.

"Especially that. But you're as weak as Tigerstar feared, we have great plans for the forest, he and I, and you could have been part of them. But we don't need you." I saw understanding dawn in Brambleclaw's eyes. He was like Firestar, no longer needed.

"Go back to RiverClan. You're my brother. I don't want to hurt you." Brambleclaw hissed as he stepped towards me. Funny. He didn't sound the least bit threatening.

"Because you're weak. You care more about kin than for power. But I don't." I taunted, digging my hooked claws into the ground. I leaped for Brambleclaw, easily pinning him down. Sure, I had battle practice with him and Tigerstar but secretly I had gotten even more. Moves Tigerstar hadn't taught Brambleclaw. I snapped at Brambleclaw's throat, my teeth less then a mouse-tail away from the tender skin. Under me, Brambleclaw writhed, catching my belly a few times but nothing more.

What was he doing? Fleeing? I wondered as Brambleclaw as he tried to squirm away. I lunged again, this time feeling something sharper than teeth sinking into my throat, all around. I collapsed, falling off of Brambleclaw. What had happened? Fox trap, I realized savagely as I saw the stick in Brambleclaw's jaws.

"Hawkfrost!" He gasped and even as I died I realized his mew was pitiful. "I…I didn't want this!" He defended although no one questioned him. I rose to my paws painfully and staggered towards Brambleclaw. I vowed on my own nearly dead body that he would pay for this some way or another.

"Fool!" I spat out, my voice rasping and painful. "Do you think I was alone? Do you think you're safe within your own Clan! Think again!" I spit blood out of my mouth. I had no intention of telling Brambleclaw about my accomplice. Let him wait and worry, wonder what Clan-mate of his wanted Firestar dead. What Clan-mate had betrayed me? He would find out but I had the feeling it would be seasons from now.

"What?" I saw Brambleclaw take a step toward me, sloshing through the pool of blood. My blood. "What do you mean? Tell me, Hawkfrost! Who do you mean?" He asked, nearly wailing the question. I stared at Brambleclaw defiantly, not replying, until my eyes began to glaze over and my heart thumped to a stop.

I stood up, relieving my soul from my body. I wound around Brambleclaw, whispering in his ear.

_"We will meet again, my brother. This is not over yet."_ No, it wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be over when Firestar breathed his last breath, uttered his last word. Even when the breath left from Brambleclaw's body it wouldn't be over. We would mentor his children, his great-kin. Teach them to be like me and Tigerstar.

_"Well done, accomplice. I know this is not over for you until Firestar is dead either, until you can make her hurt."_ I growled quietly, too quietly for Brambleclaw to hear, as I padded towards the waiting shape of Tigerstar.

_"Well done, Ashfur."_

**[x]**

**That's all. What do you think? I liked Hawkfrost so much, he was such the bad boy :] Please read and review and post death suggestions. I'll hopefully get the next one up today**


	6. Swiftpaw's Death

**Sorry for not updating, I've been working on my other story, please check it out? Here's the next chapter and I'll try to get another one up again today.**

Swiftpaw's Death

_Darkness. Pain. Red. Blood. More darkness. More pain._

Run, Brightpaw, run, don't get injured!

_Snarls. Shakes. Pain. Always pain. Always snarls._

I promised myself I would protect you. Why couldn't I? Why did I drag you into this?

_Whimpers. Brightpaw? Yowls. Pain. Yowls of pain. Snarls._

I wish I had just forgiven Cloudtail. It wasn't his fault he was made warrior before the rest of us. It was Bluestar's fault.

_More yowls. Whispering. Whispering? Yes. Whispering. Brindleface. Not my mother…_

What about mother? What would I do without my mother? What would she do without me? What about the Clan?

…_Not my mother. But close enough. A cat who had always cared for me. Loved me like I was her own son._

I'm sorry, StarClan. I'm sorry, Brightpaw. Forgive me. Don't hate me. Or if you do…I deserve it.

_More whispering. Snarls fading. Pain dimming. And then…_

"Swiftpaw." Oh, no. Brightpaw, don't join me yet. It's not your time. I wished I could open my mouth. Not my time. But I deserve it. It's my punishment. And I'd take it willingly. Just protect Brightpaw.

_Watching from StarClan. New pain. Pain of sadness. Watching Brightpaw. Ever sleeping. With Cloudtail beside her side. Protect her, Cloudtail._

Wake up, Brightpaw, please wake up. If you don't, you will join me here. But it's not your time. Please wake up and see Cloudtail.

_Whispering around me. Watching me. Sorrowful eyes. Sympathy. Sorrow. My sorrow. Their sorrow. Protect her, Cloudtail, protect her and teach her._

My poor, beautiful Brightpaw with only one eye. With a face half-stripped of fur. Hideous, other cats would say. I say it just made her more beautiful.

_Lostface. Horrid name. Don't punish Brightpaw. Punish me. It's my fault._

I saw her pain when Princess had to see her face. When Princess recoiled in surprise and fear. When Princess pretended it didn't bother her.

_Brightheart. A beautiful name for the most beautiful cat. She had Cloudtail now. She never would have been mine. _

BloodClan invaded the forest. Brightheart, why do you have to be in the battle? I don't doubt you but…Oh Brightheart, you are crippled and it is my fault. If a cat overthrows you because of your lost eye. My fault.

_Tiredness. Watching Brightheart travel through the mountains. Through the snow. To a new home._

Oh Brightheart, be careful. Don't fall, don't jump too short or you will end up like poor Smokepaw.

_Yowling. Pain. A white kit. A kit with the same fur and eyes as Cloudtail but…She looks like you, Brightheart. In her personality, she is just like you were when you were a kit. Do you remember how we used to play? Would Whitekit have been our kit instead of just your kit?_

Oh Jayfeather, can't you see how you hurt her? Brightheart would have been the best mentor for you, if you could have looked beyond her disability. Don't mock her. Don't think badly of her.

_And finally. More pain. Worry for Whitewing. She'll be okay. She'll live, for now, anyways. Two kits. Pain. Love. Worry. _

Dovekit and Ivykit, I swear I will watch over you as I did with Whitewing. I am still paying for my broken promise. I promised to protect Brightheart, but I failed. I will not fail with you. You will grow, you will be the perfect warriors.

_Love._

**[x]**

**Ahh, this was my favorite chapter. I decided to do Swiftpaw's death differently from the normal way. Did you enjoy? Please review!**


	7. Cinderpelt's Death

**Here is the next chapter, two in one day! Hope you enjoy and review this oh-so-short Cinderpelt chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Cinderpelt's Death

I failed you, Leafpool. I'm sorry. I'm and failure. I helped Sorreltail, wishing I could feel happy for the queen. But no. Not with Leafpool leaving and the badger attack.

"Stay away from Sorreltail!" I snarled, my fluffy fur bristling as I stood in front of Sorreltail, facing the young badger. I lashed out my paw, my claws raking through it's thick fur. I didn't reach the skin.

Then the badgers' huge paw was coming down on me, crushing my bones. Then it left, leaving Leafpool to take its place.

"Leafpool…You came back." I whispered hoarsely, Leafpool's eyes were filled with pain and regret.

"Not soon enough. I abandoned you. I'm sorry, Cinderpelt. This is all my fault." She rasped, licking my pelt. "Cinderpelt, let me go get some moss. It will stop the bleeding…"

"No. My time has come. I knew this was coming…"

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Leafpool wailed, digging her claws into the ground.

"Oh, dear Leafpool, I could never have stopped you from leaving. You have to want to be medicine cat with all you're heart…" I whispered tiredly, closing my eyes.

"I do, Cinderpelt, I do. Let me go get the moss…" I opened my eyes a bit.

"Good-bye, Leafpool, take care of ThunderClan…" And then I closed them again and for the last time.

"No, Cinderpelt, no!" Leafpool wailed, and then darkness.

**[x]**

"Let me go back!" I pleaded, face-to-face with Bluestar.

"Why, Cinderpelt?" Bluestar asked simply and to this I had no answer. Behind Bluestar came Spottedleaf. The two cats exchanged a long glance.

"Bluestar. No. This is not to be done," Came a voice of a huge auburn colored tom with big paws.

"Thunderstar, she deserves the chance to fulfill her dream," Bluestar replied, lashing her tail. The tom let out an angry hiss and spun around, stalking away with his fur bristling.

"Cinderpelt, are you sure you want to go back?" Bluestar asked me, confusing me even more.

"Yes, Bluestar…"

"Even if it means that you won't remember your previous life?"

I hesitated and then nodded. "Yes, Bluestar, but what…" Bluestar interrupted me with a flick of her tail. She stepped forward, touching her nose to mine.

"Cinderpelt, go back to your new mother, Sorreltail, and live out your dream." My dream? To be a warrior? I was going to be a warrior. But Sorreltail? My _mother_?

"Blue…"

**[x]**

And then I was nestling into my mother's fur. I didn't know how I knew it was my mother, I just knew. Her scent, her warm feel. I searched for milk to suckle and felt the warm feeling of my siblings on either side. And I didn't remember a single thing about the recent events.

**[x]**

**Please review this chapter. Sorry if the talking between Cinder and Leaf are messed up, my Twilight book is on the other side of the house and I don't want to get it xD**

**I need more suggestions for cat deaths to do! Remember: semi-unusual (not written about much)**


	8. Spottedleaf's Death

**And here we are with Spottedleaf's death and the third death posted today! And don't expect any more for today, although they may come, because I won't be updating my other story until I have ****5 reviews **** so maybe be so nice and go read and review my other story? And of course, review this one :]**

Spottedleaf's Death

Spottedleaf was sniffing at her herbs. She was low on borage and feverfew, and it wouldn't hurt to get some more watermint. The medicine cats mind drifted to her Clan and more importantly, Firepaw. Did she love him? Of course not, she was medicine cat and he was an apprentice. But he was important, especially if he was the subject of a prophesy from StarClan.

A scent reached the spotted she-cat and Spottedleaf spun around, her pretty fur starting to bristle.

"Who's there?" She snarled, unsheathing her claws and ready to yowl a warning to the Clan. A cat stepped out of the shadows, a cat she recognized from gatherings. A cat she had never liked much.

"Well, hello, Spottedleaf," Clawface purred rustily, gouging furrows in the dirt from his claws. "I see that you are all alone…" Spottedleaf opened her mouth to yowl but in one swift movement Clawface leapt at her, pinning her down with a large paw on her neck. Spottedleaf tore at Clawface's fur but the tom hardly seemed to notice.

"Let me go," Spottedleaf gasped, unable to raise her voice due to Clawface's paw.

"Yowl and I swear I will kill you and the Clans apprentices. Except for Firepaw, I already finished the weakling off." Clawface smirked, slowly unsheathing his claws and pressing them against Spottedleaf's skin.

"Firepaw! No!" Spottedleaf began squirming even more fiercely but she was no match for the trained, skilled cat. From the look in Clawface's cold amber eyes, this was the response he had wanted.

"You're only hurting yourself when you try to get free," Clawface snapped, looking bored. Spottedleaf knew he was right but she still battered at him. She had to go to Firepaw! But was he dead or just wounded horribly? Clawface's paw pressed harder against her throat, cutting off her air supply. Spottedleaf raked her claws down the brown toms belly and finally got a response of pain.

"I've had enough of you. You can hardly fight back!" Clawface growled and pressed his claws into her throat, pressing down harder. Spottedleaf gurgled and then fell limp, still alive but hardly. Clawface leapt off of her, glancing back right before he disappeared into the shadows. "Fool!" He snarled and darted away.

Spottedleaf writhed on the ground in pain, unable to yowl to call attention to herself. Finally, she fell still, allowing StarClan to take her away.

**[x]**

"Hello, Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf looked up to see…

"Redtail!" The medicine cat purred half-heartedly, rubbing up against the former deputy.

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf, I'm so sorry…" Redtail whispered, licking Spottedleaf's ear.

"Where is Firepaw? Clawface said he finished him off…" Spottedleaf peered around Redtail, expecting to see the flaming pelt.

"Oh…Oh Spottedleaf, Firepaw isn't dead. Clawface never touched him. Clawface just wanted a reaction out of you," Redtail mewed, watching Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf sank her the ground, her eyes blank with shock.

"Good," Was all she could choke out before looking at the ground in misery. Dead. She was dead. Who would be the next ThunderClan medicine cat?

"Come, Spottedleaf," Without waiting for Spottedleaf's reply, Redtail turned and bounded away. After a sad hesitation, Spottedleaf followed. "I see you are troubled. Why?" Redtail asked, suddenly turning around.

"Who will be medicine cat?"

Redtail hesitated. "We…We have an idea. Follow." Again the tom bounded away until they reached a stone. In the reflection on the rock, Spottedleaf saw the flattened face of a cat who was from, of all the Clans, ShadowClan.

"_Her?_" Spottedleaf's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, _her_. She was exiled from ShadowClan for something she didn't do. She will be the medicine cat. But do not speak to any cat about this, not yet." Redtail fixed Spottedleaf with a hard look and did not soften his look until Spottedleaf dipped her head.

"Very well, Redtail, as you say," Spottedleaf muttered. She didn't like her thoughts but…she didn't want a ShadowClan cat as ThunderClan medicine cat! But she knew this ShadowClan cat, snappy but not as bad as most ShadowClan cats. She would make a find medicine cat for ThunderClan.

**[x]**

**Ah, poor Spottedleaf, I liked her. Again, please review this story and if you are in the mood, read and review my other story. Please post suggestions!**


	9. Can't Bring Myself to Care

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I have been tied up with school and my other story. I plan on adding at least two chapters before Monday, though, so let's cross our fingers!**

**Note: This chapter and the next couple chapters will be ****spoilers ****from Code of the Clans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Can't Bring Myself to Care

I rubbed my head against Ryewhisker's side, my purr sounding loud in the silent forest.

"Bee-brain. I'll race you to the hawthorn if you race me across the river!" I challenged, crouching down on the ground and creeping around Ryewhisker.

"No way!" Ryewhisker yelped, backing away from me. "You can't tell me it's natural to get your fur wet! I tried it once, don't you remember?" I laughed at Ryewhisker; remember the day I had tried to teach him how to swim.

"You fell off the stepping-stone," I reminded him, twitching my tail in excitement. "Hard a proper way to start swimming."

"Do you think our kits will be able to run fast and swim?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly, and touching my flank with his tail. My eyes flew open with shock. How had he known? The shock was replaced with guilt.

"How did you know?" I asked softly, "I was going to tell you, I promise, but I wasn't how you'd feel." I ducked my head, watching my paws. "I thought you might want them to be WindClan cats."

"They will be WindClan kits and RiverClan kits! They will be ours, and that's all that matters! Do your Clan-mates know?" Ryewhisker said, frustration creeping into his voice. But his eyes were shining as they watched me. Always watching me.

**[x]**

I crept from the warriors den, yawning hugely. The kits were already tumbling around the tiny river behind the nursery. I bounded over to them.

"Make sure you paddle your paws like this," I meowed, demonstrating with my paws.

"Thanks, Cloudberry!" My favorite she-cat purred, looking up at me with shining eyes. She was from the youngest litter in RiverClan, hardly four moons. I had hoped to mentor her but now since I was expecting kits I knew that was not to be.

"Hurry up, Cloudberry; you're on the dawn patrol!" Hawkfur yowled, glaring at me.

"Coming, Hawkfur!" I called back, flicking the tiny she-cat good-bye before bounding over the tom.

"About time!" Hawkfur snarled, spinning around and leading the patrol away.

**[x]**

The flurry of battle caught up with me. I hardly heard Stonetail of WindClan yowl for his Clan to retread. Serves them right, attacking us! Guilt clawed at my belly. I looked around for Ryewhisker. I hadn't seen his since the beginning of the battle and had been trying to avoid him. I was even fighting half-heartedly. The thought of injuring my mates' friends killed me.

A weight landed on my and we tussled on the ground furiously. I froze, my thick fur pressed up against the warriors face when I realized who it was. Ryewhisker looked up, our shocked eyes connected. Ryewhisker looked like he was about to say something when his eyes flew wider with pain. I felt weight on my back. Claws sinking into the back of my neck.

"No!" My mate yowled, lunging at the cat that had attacked me. I recognized broad shouldered Hawkfur just before they disappeared into the reeds. A gray RiverClan she-cat said something but to me it just sounded like a garble of sounds.

"You think I'm going to let our kits be harmed by my own Clan-mates?" Ryewhisker growled, looking back at me with concern in his eyes.

"Kits?" Hawkfur said, his amber eyes wide with disbelief. Then his claws extended, sinking into the ground.

"Cloudberry, look out!" I shrieked, trying to struggle to my paws. My exhaustion was to great. The broad shouldered cat leapt at Ryewhisker, causing Ryewhisker to collapsed. His eyes were closed. Blood pooled out around him.

"Oh Ryewhisker, what have you done?" I whispered. It felt like my heart was ripped out.

**[x]**

I lay in the nursery, depression heavy in my heart. Kits tumbled around me. Trying to get them to play with them. I didn't see them. Ryewhisker's death had sucked the life out of me. I didn't want to eat. Sleep. Nothing. All I could do was lay on the moss and stare dully at the sparkling pebbles.

I heard the few cats in the clearing whispering. They thought I couldn't hear them. See their furtive looks. I did. I heard them talk about my strength. About how I wouldn't have the strength to give birth to the kits. Perhaps they were right. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Shush, kits. Go play in the clearing. Cloudberry is tired." I heard a queen murmur. I couldn't bring myself to recognize her voice, my misery swelled around me. I felt a shape curl at my side. It was Pebblekit, my favorite kit. Her silver spotted fur was pressed against my own dull, thick gray fur. Her bright blue eyes were locked on my blue eyes. Concern. Wonder. Worry. I couldn't bring myself to care. I had lost my love. My mate. My will to live. I couldn't bring myself to care.


End file.
